Gracias, Soul Eater
by leslietendo
Summary: Maka, que es nueva en Shibusen, esta ansiosa por conocer a su nueva arma, aunque él es algo aterrador al principio, hay algo en él que le parece interesante. Fic de como se conocieron Soul y Maka el primer día de clases, escrito con imaginación y algo ayuda con el capítulo 111 del manga. Dejen Reviews y Favs! :D, Mal Summary lo sé :c, solo léanlo :). Humor/ Amistad/ Romance (Poco)


Hace mucho que no escribía algo de SoulxMaka :D (3 meses plz), bueno es mi… ¿idea?, de cómo se conocieron Soul y Maka, tiene spoilers del manga (Capítulo 111), léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad :D!, pienso hacer un cómic de esto cuando sepa dibujar bien :T, disfruten el one-shot :D!, ah y espero no se confundan con el punto de vista de Maka.

 **-*Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama del fic, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

 **Maka P.O.V.**

Hoy es mi primer día en la academia Shibusen, y estoy muy emocionada por tener un arma, tal vez se podría convertir en mi mejor _amiga_ , espero tener una compañera, ya no que no confío mucho en los hombres, ¡y que sea una guadaña!, ya casi soy una experta manejando una guadaña, he practicado con papá, ya que él es una, y el arma personal de Shinigami-sama, pero eso es porque mi madre lo ayudó, si no, él no sería nada.

-¡Makita, vamos, llegarás tarde!- exclamó Spirit caminando las escaleras con Maka detrás de él-

-Sí, sí, es solo que son demasiadas escaleras…- murmuró Maka algo cansada-

-Fueron diseñadas así para tonificar tus preciadas piernas- contestó su padre pensando en las piernas de otras mujeres, Maka solo lo miró con disgusto, pero luego fue corriendo decidida hacia arriba- ¡Maka!, ¿recuerdas tu salón?- preguntó Spirit algo agotado, ya estaba viejo-

-¡Sí, no te preocupes!- exclamó ya arriba, mientras corría hacia su salón-

-¡ASEGURATE DE CONSEGUIR UNA COMPAÑERA!, ¡NADA DE CHICOS O PAPÁ SE ENOJARA!- gritó el pelirrojo, pero era inútil, Maka ya se había ido corriendo- Qué rápido crecen…- murmuró nostálgicamente para después voltear a ver una profesora que iba pasando, y la fue a seguir.

* * *

Maka llegó jadeando enfrente de una puerta, para después tomar un papel de su gabardina negra, que era nueva por cierto, en el papel decía:

-¿Clase Luna Creciente?- se preguntó a si misma mirando al letrero que estaba a un lado de la puerta, de color negro y con adornos dorados- ¡Sí, este es!- exclamó con emoción, como había esperado este día, tomó un largo suspiro, y después abrió la puerta, encontrándose con otros alumnos, algunos tenían gafetes que decían "ARMA" y otros que decían "TÉCNICO"-

-¿Maka Albarn?- preguntó un profesor de piel morena, con una bandana en la cabeza (Sid antes de ser zombie)-

-¡S-sí!- respondí algo nerviosa mientras miraba a todas partes buscando a mi amigo de la infancia, Black Star, seguramente el muy idiota llegaría tarde-

-¿Arma o técnico?- preguntó una vez más-

-Técnico- contesté firmemente, asintió con la cabeza y me dio un gafete, me lo puse y camine hacia donde estaban todos mis compañeros, apenas había llegado y algunos ya parecían haber encontrado compañero, en especial todas las chicas que eran armas-

-¡Mi nombre es Kim!, ¿quieres ser mi arma?- preguntó una chica de cabello rosa a una castaña-

-Claro- contestó aquella con una sonrisa-

Esa era mi última oportunidad, esa era la última chica que era un arma, volteé a mí alrededor, debía haber alguien que llegaría tarde.

-¿Por qué no intentas con un chico?- me preguntó el profesor al verme paranoica al ver que la última chica que era un arma había sido tomada.

-Y-yo…- murmuré nerviosa, realmente apenas podía comunicarme con hombres, tener uno como arma sería muy incómodo para mí-

-¿Por qué no intentas con él?, parece estar en la misma situación que tú- apuntó a un chico de cabello blanco y ojos carmesí, tenía apariencia algo aterradora, probablemente por sus dientes puntiagudos, al parecer nadie le había pedido ser su compañero aún, ¡y a él parecía no importarle!, estaba recargado contra la pared, con las manos en sus bolsillos, como si nada.

Me quedé viéndolo fijamente, realmente parecía un delincuente con las ropas que vestía, pero nunca se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada, ¿cierto?, vi una banda que tenía en su cabeza, decía "Soul" en ella, ¿sería su nombre?, ¿de qué lugar vendría?, no dejaba de mirarlo, hasta que sentí que puso su mirada sobre mí, joder, me había descubierto, rápidamente volteé hacia otra parte, para después soltar un suspiro, nada perdía con intentar, ¿cierto?, ¿CIERTO?.

-¡Hola!- saludé con mi mejor sonrisa, él ni siquiera me volteó a ver, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a ignorarme, qué no notaba que me costaba un montón hablarle a un chico?! , pero no iba a ceder- Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, ¿cuál es el tuyo?-

Soltó un enorme suspiro, como si le costase mucho responderme.

-….Soul Ev- carraspeó un poco- Soul Eater- terminó de decir sin quitarse las manos de los bolsillos-

Bien. Habíamos progresado.

-Que nombre tan extraño, pero, ¡me gusta lo extraño!- exclamé sonriendo, ¿qué acababa de decir?, sí, me gusto su nombre, pero no era algo que se decía a alguien apenas conociéndolo-

-….- me miró algo extrañado, seguramente pensaba que era rara.

-Emm… -murmuré nerviosa- ¿Ya tienes compañero?- pregunté, creo que era obvio-

-Creo que es obvio que aún no- dijo, pensamos lo mismo, solo que él me lo dijo en mi cara, con una ligera sonrisa de lado mostrando sus dientes de tiburón, ¿acaso sonrío?, ¿con mi estúpida y obvia pregunta?-

Aquí iba todo o nada.

-¿Te…te gustaría ser mi compañero?- pregunté algo sonrojada extendiendo mi mano desnuda, no lo había hecho tan mal, creo.

-….- volteó a ver a mi mano, como si lo fuera a contagiar de alguna enfermedad o algo así-

Silencio. Ese maldito silencio.

Pero sonó la campana, marcando el final de la clase, marcando el inicio de mi humillación, dejando mi mano colgada sin ser recibida por un apretón.

-Sígueme.

-¿Eh?...- balbuceé incrédula, ¿a dónde iba a llevarme?, aún no terminaban las clases, pero seguía el descanso, así que…supongo que no importa si lo sigo-

* * *

Habíamos salido de Shibusen.

¡Era el primer día y ya me estaba corrompiendo!, me volvería una estudiante no-ejemplar, y no sería como mi madre, **gracias Soul Eater** , y para colmo ni siquiera hablaba, solo iba caminando por la calle a algún destino desconocido.

Intenté hablar.

-¿Qué tipo de arma eres?- pregunté, sí que era idiota, había olvidado preguntarle algo esencial, ¡yo quería una guadaña!

-Guadaña- respondió simplemente, por dentro mi corazón dio un saltito, ¡había conseguido un compañero, o eso creía, y era una guadaña!, sí que estaba de suerte.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- cuestionó por primera vez desde que comenzamos a hablar, haré lo mejor para que me tenga confianza-

-¡Claro, lo que quieras!- respondí con una voz tal vez demasiado emocionada, así que carraspeé la garganta y repuse- Claro, lo que quieras- ¿acaso había sonado algo masculina mi voz?

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó mientras abría la puerta de lo que parecía ser una cafetería, me dejó pasar primero, y me quedé atónita, era cierto, ¿por qué él?, había algo interesante en él, a pesar de que aquél profesor me dijo que me acercara, había algo en él que me llamaba la atención, no sabría decir qué, pero había algo, sin duda.

Entonces evadí su pregunta hasta que lograse encontrar una buena respuesta.

(N/A: Aquí comienzan los diálogos del Capítulo 111 del manga.)

-¿Es una cafetería?- pregunté, de nuevo, lo más obvio-

Me ignoró y murmuró algo.

-Creo que había un piano en este lugar- volteó a todas partes en busca de él hasta que lo encontró.

¿Un piano?

-Perdón, voy a tomar el piano prestado por un rato- le dijo al encargado de la cafetería, el señor asintió.

¡YA!

Tenía mi respuesta a su pregunta, no sonaba muy comprometedora y sonaba normal, no diría algo como "¡sentí que eras interesante y fui hacia ti!", no, claro que no, así que dije la respuesta perfecta.

-Antes dijiste, "¿por qué yo?", yo soy una técnico de guadaña y tú eres una guadaña, ¿verdad?- dije con una sonrisa.

El no parecía muy convencido con mi respuesta, así que solo soltó un "hmm", como si hubiese comprendido realmente lo que dije.

Se sentó enfrente del piano, pero no sin antes mirarme y decir:

"Voy a tocar ahora, considéralo mi introducción."

-Que engreído- dije en voz alta con una sonrisa a lo que yo creí era un pensamiento mío-

(N/A: Aquí terminan los diálogos del manga)

Acarició las teclas del piano con suavidad, después empezó a tocar una melodía algo lenta, que fue aumentando con el ritmo, era algo melancólica, pero había algo en ella a lo que me sentía atraída, algo que la demás gente de la cafetería no lograba entender como yo, comprendía el dolor que había a través de la melodía, el dolor de su alma, algo que yo también sentía, ya que mis padres se estaban divorciando, pero eso no importaba, el no prestaba atención a su alrededor, estaba totalmente concentrado en el piano, hasta que paso el tiempo más rápido de lo que pensé y acabó de tocar, me sentí estúpida al pensar que este chico era alguien malo, realmente no se debe juzgar a alguien por su apariencia, quedé impresionada, pero mi boca que parecía una completa "O", se fue pasando a una sonrisa, comencé a aplaudir levemente.

El volteó a verme confundido, como si no esperase que me gustara su melodía.

-Eso fue… hermoso- murmuré sin dejar de aplaudir levemente-

-Yo…-

-Soul Eater, ¿te gustaría ser mi compañero?- pregunté sin miedo o nervios esta vez, había algo en él que me decía que podría lograr a entenderlo como a nadie, y tener una perfecta resonancia-

Alargué mi mano hacía él sin dejar de sonreír, esperando un apretón de manos.

Y llegó.

-Claro, Maka Albarn- dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras agitaba mi mano desde arriba hacia abajo.

-Dime Maka y yo te diré Soul, si seremos compañeros, tendremos que tenernos confianza, ¿no?- pregunté sin dejar de sonreír-

-Sí así lo quieres, Maka- contestó repitiendo mi nombre sin formalidades-

Salimos de la cafetería para regresar a Shibusen, estábamos hablando como si todos los nervios que habíamos tenido antes se hubiesen esfumado, incluso sonreía de vez en cuando, le dije que si le parecía una buena idea vivir juntos, a lo que él respondió que sí sin dudar, como si nadie se lo pudiese impedir, paró en seco un momento, y yo volteé a verlo confundida.

-Si vas a usarme, tendrás que usar guantes- dijo con las manos atrás de la cabeza-

¿QUÉ?

¿No quería que lo tocara por mis manos sudadas o algo así?

Sin embargo, parecía que no lo decía con mala intención, como si tuviera una buena razón para que yo los usara.

-¿Por qué quieres que…- Paré en seco, a lo mejor era algo personal, como un miedo por bacterias o yo qué sé- Esta bien, usaré guantes.

Él sonrió, feliz de que aceptara.

 **Soul P.O.V**

Tal vez me alegro de que esta chica fuera mi compañera, es más, planeaba regresar a casa y rendirme, ser un perfecto músico como mi hermano, aunque no podría serlo, algo me decía que podría confiar en ella, pero aún no estaba listo para tener un contacto tan personal con alguien, tal vez no suene nada cool pero, le tengo miedo el relacionarme con los demás.

La miré de reojo, ella estaba sonriendo, ¿tanto le había alegrado que aceptara ser su compañero?.

Sonreí.

Eso no es nada cool, Maka Albarn.

* * *

Y así fue como nos conocimos, hoy en día, soy una Death Scythe , gracias a ella.

 **FIN.**

Espero les haya gustado :D, es mi idea de cómo se conocieron ambos, y así c: , con un poco de ayuda del manga :D, estuve pensando esta historia como por una semana, y decidí escribirla hoy c:, dejen reviews, que los amo, son mi comida son mi aSDASD okya, favorito y follow c:, gracias por leer~ !


End file.
